A Situation
by Miss-Mog-88
Summary: How three lonely outlaws came to realise there's more to life in the forest than hunting and being arrested! WillDjaqAllan fun!
1. Imagination

Chapter Title: Imagination  
Rating: PG (?)  
Pairing: Allan/Will/Djaq  
Spoilers: Set after 1x13  
Summary: A sulky Will needs cheering up

A pair of calloused hands rested on Djaq's shoulders as she sat with the others around the camp fire that evening.

"Well, now that we have publically shamed the bad guy, won the heart of the fair maiden and saved the world, I believe that we should spend time in more...pleasant ways." Allan's breath was warm against her neck and it took a lot of effort for her to speak.

"What kind of things are we talking about here." Allowing a flirty smile to play around her lips she turned so that she could see Allan's face illuminated by the flickering light.

"Well, see that boy over there..." She turned to where Will was sitting slumped against a tree looking forlornly into the dancing flames.

"I see him"

"Well he's got it into his head that we all hate him now. You lot, because he was going to abandon you for Auntie Annie, and me, because he dropped me in it with the others." Djaq secretly felt that if anyone should feel bad it should be Allan for lying to them all but she did not mention this because she knew it would have no effect on the arrogant swine.

"And exactly what do I have to do about this..." she replied at last

"Well, as his good friends it is our job to make him feel better about himself, show him he still has friends and that he's loved."

"And why would that be something...pleasant?"

"My dear girl," he pressed his lips against her ear and slid his hands from her shoulders to her waist . "Use your imagination..."  
**  
**


	2. Action

**  
**Title: Action   
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Allan/Will/Djaq  
Spoilers: Set after 1x13  
Summary: After Allan ignites her imagination Djaq finds it hard to control

_"My dear girl," he pressed his lips against her ear and slid his hands from her shoulders to her waist . "Use your imagination..."_

  
And she did. Every minute of every day. Not intentionally, in fact she would be quite pleased if Allah had not blessed her with an imagination at all, but she found that awake and asleep her mind would fashion little scenes in her head. Some involving her and Will, some involving her and Allan, some even involving Allan and Will! But one thing they all had in common, they made Djaq aware that something needed to be done, and soon.

_Will's hands were tantilisingly close to her skin and his breath ghoasted across her cheek as she lay on the forest floor. She reached up trying to press her lips against his but he also moved backwards. His hands now stroked again her arms upwards and then downwards lifting the soft downy hair on her arms and then flattening it again. She began to whisper his name 'Wi...' but as she did so another pair of hands reached for the top of her tunic and eased the toggle through the ring that held it together. She never realised that the jerk that a toggle makes as it is undone could summon up such fire deep in her belly. 'Allan...' she moaned..._

"Yes!" came a cheeky voice from above her, a long way above her. "Here at your service madam!" Djaq, rather rudely awakened from her fantasies by the man who was just about to ravish her, groaned and rolled over. She could tell even without opening her eyes that Allan would have a cheeky half-grin on his face and would not stop pestering her until she revealed all the details of her dream. However what Djaq did not realise was that Allan was not alone.

"Djaq!" Will's voice shocked her and she sat up suddenly pieces of leaf litter clinging to her dark hair and her tunic rumpled. She scrambled to her feet and brushed herself down.

"Um...where is everyone?" She looked about the glade, lit by early morning sunshine which illuminated the fact that this clearing was beautiful, perpetually autumnal and...empty. Allan chose to ignore her question.

"What were you dreaming about?" His mouth was twisted in the half grin and one eyebrow was raised. 

"Um...er...Much's dinner last night..." she tailed off lamely.

"As much as I hate to swear in front of a lady, that is a lot of bollocks!" Djaq was worried that he was going to say something like that, after all who would be squirming and moaning Allan's name while draming about roast pheasant.

"Would you like us to guess? What you were dreaming about I mean..." Will stuttered a little and shuffled his feet. Allan stepped back and gave the younger man a look that quite clearly said 'go on my son' at which Will stepped forward, held Djaq's head in his hands, just as Allan had taught him and placed his mouth against hers. She opened her lips and began to kiss his lips, first his upper lip and then the lower lip. He groaned and deepened the kiss but, just as the kiss was becoming something very passionate, Djaq's renegade imagination flashed up an image of Allan, standing just to her right, watching the pretty play before him and, reluctantly she pulled away. Allan was not where she had imagined, he was slowly walking away up the hill.

"Allan..." Will called, holding his hand out towards him. Allan turned, frowned and then made his way back to them, the familiar half-smile lighting up his face. When he was in reach, Will grabbed him and pulled him into a warm embrace, followed almost instantly by a passionate kiss. Djaq could feel a half smile crawling across her face now. After a while Allan pulled back and from under heavy lidded eyes looked up at Will.

"William Scarlett, I would like to clarify that I am not wanting you to stop, at all, but I am curious..what exactly are you doing?" Will looked down at his two friends nestled together in his arms and then bent his head and gave each of them a soft kiss.

"I'm feeling better." 


	3. Emotion

Title: Emotion   
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Allan/Will/Djaq  
Spoilers: Set after 1x13  
Summary: The relationship progresses

_"I'm feeling better..."_

  
For about two weeks Allan, Will and Djaq stole secret moments, secret kisses and shared their secrets with one another. When Will left camp to pee Djaq and Allan would miraculously also need relief in that department. Whenever Djaq wanted to be 'alone' Will and Allan seemed to believe that their presence didn't count, and whenever Allan went to 'meet a lass' Will and Djaq tagged along, possibly to hold his hand or offer advice?

At first the other outlaws were puzzled but when they returned smiling, secretly holding hands or madly trying to cover up the love bites left on their necks, Much, Robin and Little John accepted their behaviour as part of their youth. It would pass, they would grow up...

But little did the others know that growing up would be the problem. Allan, at twenty something was more experienced than either of the other two and was becoming slightly tired of the kisses, however nice they were. He didn't say anything outright but hinted at it in small talk. However after two weeks of Djaq pushing away his wandering hands he had to have his say.

"Look," they were sitting together in another identical clearing, Allan's back up against a tree, Djaq's head in his lap and Will's on his shoulder, "I need to ask you both a personal question." 

"Does it have to be now?" As Djaq shifted in his lap she brushed against a definite bulge in his britches. "Oh!" She sat up.

Allan gulped and wriggled a little. "Yes," he said in a high pitched voice quite unlike his own, "I really think now is a good time."

Will looked down and also saw the obvious sign of Allan's arousal. "Oh..." he sighed and immediately turned bright red.

"Look, I really don't want to make either of you feel uncomfortable but, could it be possible that you are both virgins?" Will and Djaq looked away, blushing, embarrassed. "Oh, really?" Allan's voice came out a little more smug than he intended.

Djaq jumped up "Damn it Allan, i am only nineteen. Besides I grew up with a brother. Why do you think i would want to spend time with a man when i know what they are really like. He never washed...down there you know."

Allan had to breathe out softly before he answered to stop himself from giggling. "Right, so you want to be sure that we're clean, then i suggest you come and bathe with us..." he raised one eyebrow and looked at her with his 'come hither' eyes.

"Do you ever stop Allan?" Djaq stamped her foot but her icy features were melting into a smile. Allan heaved himself up and swung Djaq against the tree, pressing himself up against her and resting his forehead against her own...

"Do you _really_ want me to stop...?"

"Ahem..." a little voice penetrated their little private world and Allan pulled away from Djaq and glared at Will.

"What is it, Virgin mark two." Allan instantly felt guilty about this as Will, bless him, began to blush _again! _

"Look, Allan just because I wasn't visiting the Blacksmith's house to see Helen in the dead of night when I was sixteen doesn't make me a figure of ridicule." Will stood with his arms folded and a frown marring his beautiful features.

"No, it makes you a figure of pity." Allan saw the two young people who he loved to spend time with and wondered if a relationship that didn't involve sex was possible, but then he remembered that merely watching Will's hair fall into his eyes as it was at the moment, and the mere sound of Djaq's accent gave him a raging hard on. "I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do but...this is an important point of a relationship for me and I want to share that importance with you."

Djaq glanced at Will who fidgeted, scuffing his foot against the fallen leaves of the forest floor. Will then looked back at Djaq who knotted her fingers together and looked down at them. Allan tensed looking between the two of them nervously.

So that's the 1st three chapters! Reviews greatly appreciated and all reviewers (if that's actually a word) will be added to Princess-Mog's new years honours list! 


End file.
